ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
Orochi (おろち Orochi), also known as Poison Cloud Orochi, was the strongest member of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, as well as the guardian of the Poison Area aboard the group's flagship, Creature.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 5-6 Appearance Orochi is a tall, imposing and muscular man who, befitting his snake theme, possesses slanted, outlined reptile-like eyes, sporting dark slit pupils. He has long, spiky dark hair, reaching down to his shoulders and jutting outwards on top of his head, thin linear eyebrows, a similarly thin, flat nose and dimples. A kanji is tattooed below each eye, and his biceps bear highly detailed snakes in an overturned "S''" shape. Orochi sports a massive, well-built frame, with broad shoulders, muscular arms and particularly well-defined legs.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 6-7 Orochi's outfit somewhat mirrors that of an ancient Greek, with his only garment being a light, sleeveless calves-long tunic with torn edges, open from the waist down on the man's right side, where a knot is also present. He wears dark, armored wristguards with light edges on his forearms, and his bare legs are covered from the knee down by dark interlaced bands; his footwear seems to consists of shoes made of plate armor.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Page 9 The peculiar form of Orochi's 'Dark Bring, a six-headed snake, lies wrapped in correspondence to his torso and upper back while not in use. His attire is completed by a light band circling his forehead, coming with ear flaps which Orochi leaves hanging, but which come with a buckle to secure them together under his chin.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Page 7 Personality Orochi is a serious individual who shows complete devotion towards the tasks assigned to him, declaring the start of his mission while appearing before the Rave Warriors, and again plainly voicing his intention to destroy all intruders while assaulting them with '''Death Poison. He remains expressionless even in the midst of battle, showing no emotion whatsoever when engaging his foes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 6-19 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Orochi first appears alongside Doryu and the rest of his comrades when Creature pulls the Rave Warriors' submarine up from the sea,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 17-18 shortly before his leader declares the beginning of the "Darkness Festival".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Page 3 Later on, in his Poison Area, Orochi emerges from the ground before the Rave Warriors exactly as Ruby is warning them about him. As he declares the mission started, he is attacked by Let Dahaka, but parries his strike. He then proceeds to engage the Dragon Race in a melee fight, trading blows equally with him, while Let's comrades cheer for the latter. Orochi once again states his intention to eradicate all intruders before activating his Dark Bring, surrounding the enemy group in poisonous mist. The Rave Warriors are forced to hold their breath, losing sight of the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad member.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 5-10 When the mist clears, the group discovers Orochi is nowhere to be seen. Griffon Kato, however, discovers a series of footprints moving away from the place. The group follows the traces to a large tree, under which they spot someone. They soon discover, much to their dismay, that the figure is none other than Orochi's dead body, partly covered by the plant's roots, and bearing large cuts on his body and torso. While the Rave Warriors wonder who might have killed the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad's strongest member, Let states there's only one person capable of killing in such a way: Oración Seis' Jegan.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 11-14 Dark Brings & Abilities Orochi was renowed as the strongest member of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, second only to Doryu himself. Ruby expressed great fear at the prospect of the Rave Warriors facing him, despite Haru and Let having shortly beforehand dispatched an invulnerable zombie with the power to destroy anything; this tells a lot about Orochi's true strength. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Let, a master martial artist from the Dragon Race, without the need to employ his Dark Bring; Let himself remarked that Orochi is an enemy who can't be left alone for a second, acknowledging his power from just their brief scuffle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 8-11 His comrade Franken Billy remarked he didn't think someone stronger than Orochi could exist.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Page 5 However, he still was no match for Jegan and his Yggdrasil, being defeated in a matter of instants. Underground Travel: During his first appearance, Orochi was shown emerging from the ground right at the Rave Warriors' location, taking them by surprise. How he achieved this is unknown. Enhanced Strength: Orochi, true to his massive and muscled frame, demonstrated great strength, managing to single-handedly parry an elbow from Let, one of the strongest members of the Dragon Race, and to match him evenly in physical power.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Page 8 Master Hand to Hand Combat: Living up to his reputation, and unlike many other villains in the series, Orochi was capable of fighting on even terms with Let in unarmed combat without the aid of Death Poison; eventually resolving to use his Dark Bring only when targeting the entire group of foes. He was able to parry a suprise attack from the Dragon Race and then trade blows with him, blocking and dodging his foe's attacks while performing some of his own, earning Hamrio Musica's praise.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 8-10 His fighting stance and style appear to resemble those of a boxer, being focused exclusively around his arms. Dark Bring Orochi's Death Poison, the seeming reason behind his epithet, is notable for taking a rather unique form: it manifests itself as six identical snakes covered in dark spots, all originating from a single tail, which has a dark band circling it; the Dark Bring is located over Orochi's shoulders, with the tail hanging over his upper back, and the seemingly lifeless heads remaining crossed over his chest when not being directly used. When the man does employ Death Poison, the six heads liven up and open their mouths to release a large amount of poisonous gas, which can completely cover the area before Orochi; this gas is deadly, instantly killing any living being who happens to breathe it. In addition, the produced cloud can cause targets to lose sight of their attacker, letting Orochi leave the scene undisturbed. However, opponents who manage to hold their breath until the gas dissolves, or escape it without doing the same thing, will be left unscathed.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 10-11 It's unknown whether the snakes that make up this Dark Bring are sentient beings or merely activate to spray the poison at their owner's will. Battles & Events *Let Dahaka vs. Orochi *Jegan vs. Orochi (unseen) Trivia *Orochi appears to be named after and based on the Yamata no Orochi, a giant, multi-headed snake from Japanese folklore; it's worth noting, however, that the six snake heads composing Orochi's Dark Bring, alongside his own, only account to seven, rather than the eight allegedly possessed by the creature. His serpentine theme somehow ties in with his group's Halloween-like theme, considering snakes' rich folkloristic history. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Bring users Category:Villains Category:Deceased